Soulmates
by Annika Cullen
Summary: A story from Heidi's perspective, though in third person. It's how she sees the Peter/Claire Paire relationship.


**Warnings:** Paire-cest. Could be AU.

**Spoilers:** Only if you don't know who Claire's bio-dad is.

**Author's Notes:** I decided to write a little fic from Heidi's POV. I don't think she gets a lot of play in FanFic. It's her perception of the Peter/Claire relationship. Heidi knows that Peter has the power to heal, but she's oblivious to Nathan's power, Claire's power and Peter's other powers.

**Pairings:** Paire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes or the characters therein. It all belongs to Tim Kring and NBC. If I did own it, I'd have Peter and Claire unrelated and in a wonderful rollercoaster-ride romance. So obviously it's not mine.

SOULMATES

Heidi was glad the Peter and Claire were close, maybe closer than an uncle and niece generally are, but Heidi understood. When you save someone's life it create's a new type of closeness.

Peter had saved Claire from a man intent on killing her. Then Claire had brought Peter back to life when the same man intent on killing her had killed him. Heidi knew that Peter had died for Claire in Odessa, TX. So not only had he saved her, Peter was willing to die for someone he had never met, not knowing that she was his niece. It was just destiny.

The nights when Claire stayed at Peter's would be a concern for most, but it was just accepted. Heidi could understand the need to get away from Nathan and Angela. Nathan was often considered to be scary, shark-like even. Angela was just frigid and ruthless. Peter wasn't like that, he was one of the nicest people Angela had ever met.

Heidi was a bit concerned about Peter and Claire's relationship, because it was obvious Claire had a crush on her hero. Having a crush on your uncle is not common, but it's not much different from when Simon asked if he could marry her when he grew up. It was nothing. She was sure that Claire would grow out of it.

Another thing about Claire was that she seemed somewhat jealous when other women showed Peter attention. Heidi figured it was only because he was her hero, and the only person in the family Claire really got along with. But Heidi understood the other women's interest in Peter, he was rather attractive. He was too pretty for Heidi, she preferred the more angular plains of Nathan's face, but she wasn't oblivious enough to not realize how many girls found Peter attractive.

Heidi had a theory. She theorized that Claire's crush on Peter wasn't a tiny one. It was a theory she intended to test. Heidi walked up the stairs slowly, she always walked slowly enjoying the fact that she could walk. After being in a wheelchair for so long, and then having her legs miraculously heal, she had a new appreciation for her working legs. She felt blessed with every step she took.

She knocked on Claire's bedroom door, she heard Claire call from within 'It's open.' She opened the door and looked in. Claire was sitting at her computer working on something, from her vantage point Heidi couldn't tell what. She informed Claire that dinner would soon be ready and as she was turning to leave she looked over her shoulder and mentioned that Peter would be joining them. Claire's eyes lit up. Heidi smiled and walked away. Her theory was about to be tested.

When it was finally time for dinner Heidi sent Monty up to fetch Claire. Monty said he didn't want to, but did it when he got 'the look.' You know which look, the one that makes you do whatever you were told for fear of death. The look women, and more specifically mothers have perfected over the years.

Monty returned with Claire right behind him. Heidi stifled the desire to announce her victory when she saw Claire. Claire wore a green spaghetti-strap tank-top that showed a bit of cleavage and a long white gauzy skirt that was embroidered in the same green as the tank-top, the green of Claire's eyes. Her hair cascaded down in gentle curls. It was a completely different outfit than what she was wearing when Heidi had told her about dinner. When Heidi had gone to see her, she had been wearing a pair of black track pants with an oversized Union Wells t-shirt with her hair in a hasty ponytail. An outfit designed for comfort, an outfit that could possibly cause Angela a heart-attack if she saw it. If Claire's crush on Peter had been a tiny one she wouldn't have been so concerned about how she looked when she was around him. Considering that Claire had to be immaculate where Peter was concerned, Heidi knew it wasn't a little crush.

Claire sat next to Peter and they talked easily just like they always had. Peter smiled at Claire and when Claire smiled back Heidi noticed something she hadn't noticed before. They had chemistry, intense chemistry. The type of chemistry that didn't exist between family, the type of chemistry that existed between soulmates. Heidi wondered what kind of God could be compassionate enough to give her back her legs would be cruel enough to make soulmates related.


End file.
